The use of reinforced fiberglass pipes as plumbing and gas lines is widely accepted in many sections of the country. While wide acceptance has been given to the use of fiberglass pipes, the mechanics who install the plumbing and gas lines have experienced problems with the mating of pipe joints, fittings and couplings. Adhesives bond the pipes and couplings together and unless the tolerances between the mating surfaces are close, the bond will not be the same all the way around the bonded area. To overcome the tolerance problems, several apparatuses and methods have been adopted to improve the close tolerances necessary to insure proper mating of pipes and couplings. Among the U.S. Patents on the subject, the following were found of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,809 issued to Anderson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,832 issued to Mayfield PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,452 issued to Larsen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,452 issued to Carlson et al
Each of the above cited patents is directed to an apparatus for trimming tube ends. While only the Carlson et al patent is concerned with shaving plastic tubes it is obvious that any one of the apparatuses disclosed could find use in shaping plastic tubing or pipes. There are several common features in each of the cited patents, for example all of the apparatuses have a mandrel for centering the shaping tool on the tubing, and they have rotatable cutters for trimming the tubing end. However, as will become apparent the patents do not include the inventive features of the present invention, nor do they find themselves adaptable to the problem that this invention seeks to overcome.